Reflecting Light
by Finley
Summary: Als sie den ersten Tritt in ihrem aufgewühlten Inneren spürt, wird Hermine klar, dass eine Flucht vor dem Leben, das in ihrem Körper heranwächst, sinnlos ist.


Die Wolken, die donnerschwer und drohend über der Stadt schwebten, brachen in dem Moment auf, in dem Hermine den Vorraum der Toilette verließ. Schwere Tropfen prasselten auf ihr Gesicht und glätteten die Stirnfalten, die der Zorn noch vor Kurzem zu Tage gefördert hatte und sie spürte mit Erleichterung, wie die duftende Luft die Ketten sprengte, die ihre Brust zuschnürten. Obwohl sie sich den anderen Hexen und Zauberern anschließen sollte, die nach Schichtende aus dem Ministerium strömten, regenabweisende Zauber flüsterten und davonliefen oder gleich disapparierten, lehnte sie sich an die Steinwand und schaute hinauf in den grauen Himmel.

Als die Kälte durch ihre knitterige Bluse kroch und die winzigen Pfützen um sie herum längst zu einem kräftigen Rinnsal angeschwollen waren, konnte sie den Gedanken an Harold Higgins und seine verfluchte Zaubereragenda gegen die Gleichberechtigung magischer Wesen fallen und von dem Regen fortspülen lassen. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um die pieksenden Restgedanken an ihn zu vertreiben und ihr nasses Haar klatschte gegen ihr Gesicht und blieb dort kleben wie klamme Schlieren aus Erde.

Wie durch einen Nebelschleier drang der Verkehrslärm der Muggelseite Londons an ihr Ohr und traf klingend auf einen Gedanken, den sie seit längerer Zeit niederkämpfte - erfolglos offenbar - und teilte sich, bis sie ihn nicht mehr verdrängen konnte. Er würde sie wahnsinnig machen, wenn sie ihm nicht nachgab. Mit eiskalten, gefühllosen Fingern strich sie die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen von der Wange und seufzte. Verdammt. Ich bringe es besser schnell hinter mich.

Sie umklammerte ihre Aktentasche mit der einen Hand und zog mit der anderen ihren Regenschirm aus der Jacke. Lächelnd stieß sie ihn in die leere Luft vor ihr und sah zu, wie er sich vergrößerte. Nicht nur Zauberer waren dazu in der Lage, etwas platzsparend zu konstruieren. Und obwohl sie den Regen liebte, fühlte sie sich wie ein neuer Mensch, als sie sich mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes trocknete. Den Tropfen, die sich auf dem braunen Schirm teilten, lauschend, trat sie aus der Gasse.

Es war, als hätte sie ein Flohfeuer in eine andere Welt genommen und trotz der Gewohnheit, sich diesem Szenenwechsel auszusetzen, raste ihr Herz in dem Käfig aus Rippen, als hätte jemand plötzlich den Zeitraffer eingeschaltet und das Rauschen in ihren Ohren fügte sich dem ungeheuren Lärm, den die Autos und Busse auf den vollen Straßen verursachten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen kleinen Ausflug in die Welt ihrer Eltern unternahm, zwang die Melancholie einen dicken Kloß in ihren Hals und etwas drückte salzig und brennend auf ihre Augen, aber das Glück und die Aufregung brodelten vermischt und untrennbar in ihrem Magen. So auch diesmal, obwohl es anders war und obwohl das - das kleine Problem eine zusätzliche Gefühlsoktave hinzufügte, ein kleines Stakkato von Schmetterlingsflügelschlägen, das ihr Herz noch antrieb.

Sie blieb an einer Bushaltestelle stehen und während sie einem alten Mann, der sich auf einen mahagonifarbenen Gehstock stützte, seelenlos zulächelte und nickte, konzentriert auf den Radau in ihrem Inneren, traf sie ein harter Schlag in den Unterbauch und sie ließ ihre Aktentasche fallen, die aufplatzte und den Regenschirm und hielt sich den Bauch, verwundert und berührt.

"Miss, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte der ihr unbekannte Mann mit knatternder Stimme und hustete trocken, aber Hermine konnte nicht antworten und es gab ohnehin nichts zu sagen. Sie schaute dem Regenschirm hinterher, der von dem Sturm davongetragen wurde und sah den Pfützen entlang des Straßenrandes dabei zu, wie sie die Arbeit von Wochen durchweichten, Formulare und Abschriften wichtiger Präzendenzfälle, die wie Gedärm aus einem aufgeschlitzten Körper gequollen waren.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und lächelte warm und sie fühlte, wie Tränen aus ihren Augen strömten und obwohl die Angst mit klammen Fingern nach ihrem Herzen griff, konnte sie den warmen Strom des Glückes in ihren Adern nicht mehr länger ignorieren. "Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir, danke." Ihre Stimme klang unangemessen kräftig und stark und ohne den Mann und die Bushaltestelle weiter zu beachten, klaubte sie die Papiere aus dem Regen und stopfte sie in die Tasche zurück, viele von ihnen nur noch ein Brei aus ehemaligen Gedanken.

Die Aufregung, die in Hermines Bauch knisterte, drängte sie dazu, schneller zu laufen, der Entscheidung und der Klarheit entgegen, denn der Zustand, in dem sie seit Monaten schwebte, war zu einer zweiten Haut für sie geworden - und er war nicht länger auszuhalten. Platschend kamen ihre praktischen, flachen Schuhe auf dem Bordstein auf und verströmten feine Partikel, die sich feucht auf ihre Strumpfhose legten und ignorierte das Jucken, das ihre Beine überfiel.

Als sie in die Straße einbog, die sich wie ein Gipsabguss auf ihre Erinnerung legte, ohne eine einzige Lücke zu hinterlassen, als hätte sich in den vergangenen beinahe zwanzig Jahren nichts verändert, hüpfte etwas nervös in ihrer Kehle auf und ab. Sie zwang ihren Schritt in ein langsameres Tempo, mühsam beherrscht, und versuchte, nicht gleich nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen, um ihren Beinen die Nässe zu nehmen, die unangenehm im Wind erkalteten, der eine Plastiktüte den gepflasterten Weg hinabtrieb, denn hier wagte sie nicht, Magie in die Realität dringen zu lassen. Nicht in dem Teil Londons, in dem ihre Eltern und deren Bekannte arbeiteten.

Sie kam an einem Altbau vorbei, dessen Fassade in den Jahren längst ergraut war und dessen neue, glänzende Fenster einen Kontrast schufen, der nur bedingt ihre Schönheit betonte. Im Vorbeigehen reckte sie den Hals, um einen Blick in das Innere der Praxis zu erhaschen, aber der Rücken, der sich im Kittel über den Stuhl beugte, war ihr unbekannt. Das Sirren des Bohrers, das nach draußen drang, machte ihr nach all der Zeit immer noch Angst und so biss sie auf ihre Lippe und ging weiter.

Ihre Hand krallte sich in den enganliegenden beigefarbenen Rock und der kratzende Stoff knisterte unter ihren Fingernägeln und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der Schauer, der ihre Wirbelsäule glitschig hinabglitt, von dem Regen herrührte oder dem, was ihr bevorstand und als sie den steinernen Eingang der Praxis erreichte, war sie noch nicht bereit, ihn zu betreten. Sie schluckte und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere, auf das Schild starrend und nachdenkend.

Eines war klar: Wenn sie nun hineinging, würde nie wieder etwas so werden wie zuvor. Und obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen zu einer wahren Meisterin im Ignorieren des Offensichtlichen geworden war, würde es kaum helfen. Sie könnte es noch weiter verzögern, noch ein paar Tage, vielleicht Wochen mit dieser Lüge leben - oder sie konnte endlich ihren Mut zusammennehmen und den Veränderungen, die auf sie zukamen, entgegensehen.

Und noch bevor sie die Möglichkeiten zerdenken konnte - eine weitere, kleine Flucht, das war offensichtlich - polterten schwere Schritte durch den Flur des Hauses, vor dem sie stand. Hermine hatte kaum Zeit, ihre nassen Haare erneut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, schon wurde die massive Holztür aufgerissen und ein großer Mann stand vor ihr, wie in der Bewegung eingefroren und die Augen hinter seiner Brille weit aufgerissen vor Erstaunen.

Die Zeit zwischen ihnen schien an Bedeutung zu verlieren, während Hermine auf seinen ergrauten Haarkranz starrte und auf die tiefen Runzeln in den Wangen, die dem Gesicht vor ihr die Schärfe nahmen und das freundliche Wesen betonte, das hinter dem grimmig verzogenen Mund saß. Er war ein Geist aus ihrer Kindheit, ebenso gealtert wie sie selbst. Sie spürte, wie ein echtes Lächeln ihre Wangen teilte und könnte schwören, auch seine Mundwinkel hoben sich an, ganz leicht nur, kaum wahrnehmbar.

"Was für eine Überraschung", brummte er tonlos und sah sie für wenige Augenblicke lauernd an. "Nun komm' herein, bevor du dir den Tod holst. Und bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Seine Hand deutete auf den dunklen Treppenflur, der hinter ihm lag und Hermine schlüpfte leise lächelnd herein. Die Luft in dem Haus roch nach altem Holz und Staub und es gab kaum etwas, das sie jetzt lieber gerochen hätte.

"Dr. Holland, ich habe ein Anliegen, das ich nur ungern irgendeinem - ähm - Schwafler anvertrauen würde." Ein leiser Zweifel knisterte in ihrer Stimme und sie schluckte hörbar.

"Ich verstehe." Hermine kratzte sich an der Nase, wartete auf ein weiteres Wort, aber Dr. Holland sagte nichts mehr. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, Hermine wäre am liebsten sofort disappariert und konnte sich mehrere Male nur schwer davon abhalten, ging er zügig an ihr vorbei und riss die Tür zu seiner Praxis auf. Die Tränen stiegen mit einer absurd tiefen Traurigkeit wieder in ihr hoch, bebend und drängend und sie hatte alle Mühe, sie zu unterdrücken, nicht, um sich keine Blöße zu geben, sondern vielmehr, weil sie wusste, sie würde nie wieder aufhören zu heulen, wenn sie nur einmal nachgeben würde.

Sie atmete tief durch und zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als Dr. Holland den Kopf wie ein grantiger Kauz zur Tür herausstreckte. "Kommst du nun oder muss ich dich durch diese Tür schieben?" Er spie die Worte beinahe hervor und Hermine schluckte noch einmal trocken, ehe sie ihm stolpernd in die leere Arztpraxis folgte.

Als sie den warmen Empfangsraum betrat und ihre quietschenden Schuhe ein wenig auf dem Teppichboden einsackten, sah sie gerade noch, wie der Doktor mit wehendem weißen Kittel in dem hinteren Behandlungraum verschwand und obwohl die Gedanken, Ausflüchte und Entschuldigungen, in ihrem Kopf rumorten wie Poltergeister, ging sie ihm hinterher und rannte beinahe dabei.

Der Raum war länglich und beinhaltete ein wahres Ungetüm von einem Stuhl, der in der Mitte stand. Unbehaglich kratzte sie an ihrem Handgelenk herum und sie konnte kaum daran vorbeischauen. Die Sitzfläche war viel zu kurz, um bequem darauf zu sitzen, ausgekleidet mit weißem Leder und von einem Blatt aus einer großen Papierrolle halb verhüllt.

"Du siehst nicht so aus, als würde ich dich heute überreden können, auf diesem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen, Miss Granger." Jetzt klang er belustigt und ein bekannter, leicht entflammbarer Funke schlich sich in ihre Brust und stach in ihr Herz. Sie schüttelte wütend den Kopf und sah zu dem Arzt hinüber. Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen neben einer Liege, ebenfalls bedeckt von Papier.

"Mrs. Weasley, bitte. Ich bin hier, weil ich wissen möchte..." Hermines Stimme verlor sich in ihrer aufkeimenden Angst, zittrig wie eine Maus, vor deren Bau eine Katze hockt und sich voller Vorfreude genüsslich die Pfoten ableckt, während sie wartet. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie weitersprechen konnte und obwohl sie sich nicht mutiger fühlte als zuvor, trieb sie der Gedanke an, es bloß schnell hinter sich zu bringen. "Ich habe gelesen, dass es in den ersten Monaten einer Schwangerschaft dazu kommen kann, dass der Körper den Embryo wieder abstößt - ich möchte es niemandem sagen, wenn das Risiko besteht -"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit," schnappte Dr. Holland und deutete auf einen ganz gewöhnlichen Stuhl aus schwarzem Plastik, der von einen Vorhang halb verdeckt wurde. "Freimachen, bitte."

Hermine spürte, wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich und eine kalte Schicht wächserner Unbeweglichkeit zurückließ. "Wie bitte? Ich soll -"

"Na, wie soll ich nachsehen, wie weit du bist, wenn ich nicht nachsehen darf?" Er verdrehte die Augen und zog danach die buschigen Brauen ein Stück nach oben, sodass es aussah, als wären graue Raupen auf seine Stirn gekrochen.

"Äh. Können Sie nicht einfach den Bauch abtasten? Ich muss es nicht genau wissen." Hermines Herz pochte unstet gegen ihre Rippen. Verdammt, jetzt bist du schon einmal hier und dann traust du dich doch nicht, du dumme Gans.

Der Doktor massierte mit einer Hand die Nasenwurzel. "Dann solltest du zumindest den Bauch freimachen. Und jetzt beeil' dich -", er blickte auf die Uhr, die an dem anderen Handgelenk baumelte und das Gold klirrte kristallfein, "ich habe eine Verabredung."

Auf unsicheren Beinen tapste Hermine zu dem Vorhang und zog ihn hinter sich zu. Der billige Stoff raschelte träge in den leichten Luftzug, der durch das gekippte Fenster drang. Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte, zu einer inneren Ruhe zu gelangen, die sie in letzter Zeit immer schneller verlor, doch es war vergebens und als Dr. Holland vernehmlich seufzte, knöpfte sie die Bluse auf, bis ihr von einer Lage dehnbaren Stoffes verhüllter, flacher Bauch freilag. Ihre Finger krampften sich zusammen, als sie ihn erfasste und ihr flog der Gedanke zu, dass dies hier die schwerste Prüfung seit Beginn ihrer Arbeit war. Dann atmete sie aus und schob ihn nach unten und der Zauber knisterte, als er auf ihrer Haut erstarb und der leichte Flaum auf ihrem Bauch richtete sich auf.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis ihr Bauch sich sichtbar ausdehnte und vor ihren feuchten Augen wuchs und wuchs und auf einmal wurde ihr klar, wie lange schon sie dieses verdammte Tuch getragen hatte, um die Schwangerschaft zu verstecken und wie viel Zeit sie mit dieser dämlichen Lüge verloren hatte, die ihr nichts einbrachte außer einer Illusion, die sie ohne Zweifel bald verlieren würde. Der Bauch war nicht nur sichtbar, er war unübersehbar und siedend heiß wurde ihr klar, dass sie nun eine Menge zu erklären hätte.

Inzwischen klopfte der Arzt eine disharmonische Melodie auf der Liege und Hermine zwang ihre Zähne aufeinander, damit sie ihn nicht anfauchte und beeilte sich, die Bluse mit bebenden Fingern über ihrer Brust zuzuknöpfen. Mit schuldbewusst zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen schob sie den Vorhang nach hinten und starrte auf den Boden, während sie sich der Liege näherte. Hinter ihr verklangen die Metallösen in Stille und obwohl sie nicht sehen wollte, wie Dr. Holland auf ihren gigantischen Bauch glotzte, hörte sie sein erstauntes Pfeifen.

"Ein Kompliment an deinen Schneider, Mrs. Weasley. Er weiß wirklich zu verhüllen." Sie konnte den belustigten Ton in seiner Stimme jetzt unzweifelbar deutlich erkennen und ehe sie ihn ansah, setzte sie sich auf die Liege und Regenwasser wrang sich aus ihrem Rock. Sein Blick war wachsam, die Augen folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen und Hermine war bewusst, dass sie nun schwerfälliger waren, seitdem ihr Bauch sie behinderte. Aber er fragte nicht, sondern drückte eine kalte, durchscheinende Salbe aus einer großen Tube auf ihren Bauch und über das Sprotzen hinweg schien ihr Herzschlag so laut, dass sie glaubte, er müsse ihn auch hören.

Mit vor Kälte klappernden Zähnen beobachtete Hermine, wie er den Arm lässig nach einem kleinen Metallwagen mit einer kompliziert aussehenden Apperatur ausstreckte und ihn an sie heranzog. Dann knipste er einen kleinen Monitor an und entnahm einem Behälter an der Seite einen weißen, wurstähnlichen Gegenstand, den er ihr ohne zu zögern in den Bauch rammte. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie vor Empörung aufschreien oder vor Verzweiflung wegen der unmöglichen Situation, in der sie sich auf einmal befand, in Lachen ausbrechen sollte und schwieg.

Als sich auf dem Monitor krisselige grüne Linien, für Hermine kaum zu erkennen, auf dem Schwarz abzeichneten, ging eine Wandlung in Dr. Holland vor, die ihr den Atem nahm. Er hatte sich auf einem Hocker niedergelassen und starrte unbewegt auf das Bild, als würde es ihm etwas besonders Glückbringendes verraten, das ausschließlich für ihn bestimmt war. Im Gegensatz zu seiner ruppigen Art führte die Hand die Ultraschallkamera mit einer beinahe sakralen Sanftheit und plötzlich erkannte sie etwas in diesem ungenauen Bild, das sogleich in ihren Augen verschwamm.

Neben ihrem Kopf tropften die Tränen auf das Lederkissen der Liege und der Doktor drückte auf ein paar Tasten, vergrößerte ein paar der aufgenommenen Bilder und das, was Hermine eindeutig als winzig kleine Hand mit perfekten Fingern erkannt hatte, verschwand. Er malte mit seiner Hand ein paar gelbe Kreise um das Weiß auf den Bildern und maß offensichtlich die Größe aus.

Während er arbeitete, glättete sich die Bitterkeit in seinen Zügen und als er an einem schwarzen Rad an der Seite des Apperates drehte, zogen sich seine Lippen zu einem echten Lächeln auseinander. Ein leises Puckern, das nach einem galloppierenden Pony klang, wurde immer lauter, je mehr er drehte. In Hermines Ohren klang es feucht und schmierig und aufgeregt.

"Das Herz schlägt kräftig, nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam." Seine Hand rieb über die grauen Bartstoppeln und Hermine verschluckte sich und krümmte sich hustend zusammen. Während sie ihrer kratzenden Lunge nachspürte, konnte sie kaum fassen, was sie hörte. Das Herz. Das ist das Herz meines Kindes. Plötzlich flatterte eine leichte Übelkeit in ihrem Bauch auf. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich auf ihren Ellbogen aufrichten und die Kamera rutschte von ihrem Bauch.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte Hermine und stemmte sich nach oben. Ein leiser Hickser entkam ihrem Mund und sie hielt sich schnell die Hand davor.

Dr. Holland ignorierte sie und entnahm ein paar graue Papiertücher aus der Schublade des Wagens und schleuderte sie auf ihren Bauch. "Wisch' deinen Bauch ab und sag' mir, ob du wissen willst, ob das Kinderzimmer rosa oder blau werden soll."

Während sie die verschmierte Paste von ihrem befremdlich harten Bauch wischte, versuchte sie mehrmals, eine Antwort zu formulieren, aber die Worte verloren sich auf halben Wege durch ihren Mund in der schieren Trockenheit desselben.

"Willst du es wissen oder nicht? Wie gesagt, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Mit fahrigen Bewegungen knöpfte sie die Bluse zu, so rasch sie konnte und stellte genervt fest, dass sie sich unangenehm über dem Bauch spannte. Dann schluckte sie die Zweifel herunter, die an ihrem Verstand nagten und atmete tief ein. Realistisch betrachtet hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, zu zögern, keine Zeit mehr zu fliehen.

"Sagen Sie es mir."

"Es wird ein Mädchen. Glückwunsch." Er griff hinter die Maschine und riss einen glänzenden, länglichen Papierbogen ab. "Hier, Fotos von dem Baby." Sie griff nach den Bildern und steckte sie mit bebenden Fingern in ihr Portemonnaie, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, denn sie befürchtete, jetzt und hier zusammenzubrechen, wenn sie es tat.

In Hermines Brust schwoll etwas an wie ein Ballon und sie konnte kaum daran vorbeiatmen. Plötzlich lähmte sie der Impuls, dem alten Dr. Holland an den Hals zu fallen und sie sah ihn schon vor sich, wie er auf sie hinabstarrte und aussah, als würde er gleich den Krankenwagen rufen wollen.

Er öffnete den Mund und zischte ihr entgegen: "Und wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, setze ich mich mit deinen Eltern zusammen und überbringe ihnen die frohen Neuigkeiten selbst."

Und als hätte sich ein Knoten gelöst, begann Hermine zu lachen, bis ihr die Tränen kamen. Sie hielt sich den aufgetriebenen Bauch und lachte noch in der Bewegung weiter, auf die Straße hinaus und sie lachte dem Himmel entgegen, der trüb und grau in den Abend überging und langsam von der Dunkelheit aufgezehrt wurde. Sie lachte, während sie in ihren dicken Mantel schlüpfte und fortrannte, bis sie einen geschützten Ort zum Apparieren gefunden hatte. Und kurz bevor sie sich anschickte, zum Fuchsbau zu reisen, verstummte ihr Lachen und eine quälende Übelkeit überkam sie, nur Sekunden, bevor sie sich neben ein paar überfüllter Mülltonnen übergab.

/

Hermine erschien in einem Farbenwirbel neben dem Haus ihrer Schwiegereltern und als der warme Schein, der aus den Fenstern auf ihre klamme Haut fiel, sie erwärmte, fiel ihr ein, dass Freitag war. Sie hob den Mantelkragen vor ihre rote Nase und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann sie zuletzt so zerstreut gewesen war, doch es wollte ihr nicht einfallen.

Obwohl das einladende Licht mit seiner Wärme lockte und ihr durch den schieren Kontrast eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper einbrachte, konnte sie sich kaum rühren, denn die Erschöpfung fuhr wie ein Guss aus schnell erhärtendem Eisen durch ihre Adern und sie lehnte sich an das Rosengitter und betete, dass Ron das wöchentliche Essen mit seinen Eltern schwänzte und mit Harry in irgendeiner Kneipe auf seinem Hintern hockte und sich wieder einmal beklagte, was für eine schlechte Ehefrau sie war, weil sie ihn nicht heranließ.

Sie seufzte und trat von einem Bein auf das andere und als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sich in den Fuchsbau zu wagen, knallte etwas in ihrer Nähe und plötzlich stand Ron vor ihr und sah sie mit steinernen Zügen im Gesicht an, aber sie konnte erkennen, dass einer seiner Mundwinkel zitterte. Keiner sagte etwas oder bewegte sich.

Nach gefühlten Stunden - in Wirklichkeit waren nur ein oder zwei Minuten vergangen - kniff Hermine die Beine zusammen, denn ihr Baby, ihr kleines Mädchen, drückte unangenehm auf ihre Blase und sie hätte schwören können, dass das kleine Biest sogar ein paar Mal hineinboxte. Ron bemerkte nichts und seine Nase runzelte sich schon und Hermine ahnte, dass er ungeduldig wurde.

"Ich glaube, ich werde eine Weile bei Mom übernachten -", murmelte er mit belegter Stimme.

Hermine streichelte geistesabwesend ihren Bauch, in der Hoffnung, Worte zu finden, die Entschuldigung und Erklärung und Trost zugleich waren und ihr Herz hämmerte schnell, zu schnell und ihr Kopf blieb leer. Ein klägliches Seufzen entkam ihrem Mund.

"Weil, weil ich denke, dass wir eine Krise haben und eine Pause vielleicht hilft."

Hermine schob ihre feuchte Hand in die Tasche und tastete nach dem Leder ihres Portemonnaies und fragte sich, ob Ron verstehen würde, wenn sie ihm die Bilder einfach unter die Nase halten würde.

Als er sich mit wundem Blick abwandte und zur Tür stapfte, kratzte sie all ihren Mut zusammen, aber es reichte nur für ein schwaches Murmeln. "Ich bin schwanger." Ihre Stimme verlor sich in dem Rauschen des Windes in den Baumwipfeln, aber seine Hand verharrte auf dem silbernen Knauf. Hermines Puls flatterte spürbar in ihrer Kehle, aber bevor er sich zu ihr umwandte, zwang sie sich, schnell weiterzureden.

"Als ich es merkte, habe ich alles darüber gelesen - im Nachhinein war es bei Weitem nicht genug - und ich habe erfahren, dass es zu... Abbrüchen kommen kann, also wollte ich warten. Und als mein - mein Bauch größer wurde, habe ich plötzlich Panik bekommen wegen meines wichtigen Projektes im Ministerium und ich konnte es niemand anderem anvertrauen und habe geglaubt, wenn ich es dir sagen würde, würdest du mich daran hindern. Du hast immer versucht, mich zu bremsen, aber es ist das Wichtigste -", schnell und hastig schöpfte sie Atem, "- das ich je begonnen habe und ich wollte es zu Ende bringen. Ich habe meinen Bauch mit einem Zauberband verborgen, aber er wurde trotzdem schnell groß und ich habe angefangen, alles damit umzustoßen und wurde immer panischer -"

Ron hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht, den Mund weit aufgerissen und hätte sie nicht gewusst, was in ihm steckt, hätte Hermine geglaubt, er wäre minderintelligent. Er ging zögerliche Schritte auf sie zu, die Augen fest auf den Bauch gerichtet, den ihr Mantel kaum verbergen konnte und plötzlich taute ihr Herz auf und tat ein paar aufgeregte Hüpfer.

"Deswegen der ganze Streit wegen, äh -" Pudriges Rot trat unter seine Sommersprossen und überzog die Nase und gleichzeitig legte sich seine große, warme Hand auf ihre nasse Bluse und ein Knopf sprang ab und traf ihn genau im Unterbauch.

"Du hättest den Bauch bemerkt - er war nicht sichtbar, aber -", hauchte sie.

Und als Hermine nach den Fotos tastete, fiel ihr ein, dass unter einem schwarzen Plastikstuhl in einer Muggelarztpraxis ein magisches Tuch lag, vergessen und unheilverkündend und das Lachen gluckerte in ihrer Speiseröhre empor und sie warf sich gegen Rons Brustkorb und verdrängte die Sorge darum.

Das würde sie am folgenden Tag erledigen.


End file.
